Midnight Delight
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: It's not easy being a detective; between solving murders, taking a chance in a gunfight or carving mountains out of paperwork, it's enough to drive a man mad. Thankfully, Stefan knows of one other person who helps make his world a little more bearable. StefanxLeary.


Stefan sighed as he opened the main door of the station and strolled down the hall, slipping his hands into

his pockets leisurely. Today had been one hell of a day; grimacing inwardly when he recalled the street race

he and Cole had barely walked away from. They had gone downtown to find Gabriel Del Gato, the man

responsible for stealing a number of cars and stripping them of parts; Valdez' car, in particular.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of the white-suited man as he sat in interrogation as Cole

grilled him about the details of his claim. Valdez was an ambassador from Argentina, so it was safe to

assume that he could've easily bought another car as a means for getting around town.

No, what really mattered was that damn notebook that was found inside the car, almost filled to the brim

with names of various young boys from all over the country.

Really, the idiot should've done himself a favor and let the car slide if he had so much to hide.

Being in the same room as a pedophile on top of a wild street race was not his idea of a good time…

Despite being tired from all the excitement, he didn't feel like going home just yet.

Cole, surprisingly, was exhausted himself and went home early instead of digging into the paperwork that

undoubtedly waited for them. With no partner to tease on hand, Stefan had decided to come back to the

station to visit his captain; a grin playing on his lips before he began to whistle a light tune as he walked

upstairs to the top floor, giving a playful wink to the secretaries as he passed their desks.

Standing before the door, he could see Gordon's blurry outline through the frosted window, smiling as he

turned the knob and let himself in, "Hey, 'Cap," he greeted as he poked his head into the room.

The red haired man looked up from his paperwork, "Bekowsky, did you start on the report for today's case

yet?" he asked in a professional tone, an eyebrow raised doubtfully as he looked back at the Pole.

"No," Stefan admitted as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him, "Phelps isn't here, so

the report will have to wait," he chuckled when the blue-suited man snorted at him knowingly as he placed

down his pen. "Of course, reports aren't your strong suit," Gordon teased as he folded his hands on top of

his desk, "So, why are you here then?"

"What," Stefan scoffed as he walked across the room, a grin spreading across his face as he stalked behind

the captain's chair and placed his hands on his lover's shoulders, "I can't stop by to say hello to my favorite

captain?" he murmured into the redhead's ear as he began to knead his fingers into the tense muscles.

Gordon raised a brow in amusement as Stefan massaged his shoulders, leaning back in his chair and

grinning as the brunette kissed his neck, "I'm assuming we're either the only ones in the building or you're

feeling really bold tonight, detective," he murmured quietly as he reached back to caress his fingertips

along Stefan's neck affectionately.

Stefan shivered as the hairs on his neck stood on end, "Well, both, sort of," he answered before sinking his

teeth into Gordon's neck, using just enough pressure to leave behind a light purple mark, "I saw the

secretaries on my way here, but that's about it…" he trailed off, grinning when Gordon breathed sharply at

his playful nips.

"We're still at work, though, are you sure this is a good idea?" Gordon asked daringly as he tilted his head

back, smiling fondly as he met Stefan's blue eyes.

"We can pull it off if we're quiet about it," Stefan replied determinedly before sealing their lips in a kiss,

returning the smile that his lover gave him as he felt it on their pressed lips.

Gordon hummed appreciatively as Stefan's tongue slipped past his lips and made contact with his own, a

shiver running down his back as the Pole ran a hand down his chest, pinching a nipple briefly before

clasping over the front of his pants. His mind blanked as Stefan's hand squeezed and rubbed him

rhythmically, causing him to groan and arch his back sharply.

"You like that, huh?" Stefan teased as he continued to fondle the redhead, his left hand moving to pinch

and roll Gordon's nipple between his thumb and forefinger before leaning in for another kiss.

The sudden bite on his lower lip aroused him further and he dug the heel of his palm deeper into the

redhead's groin, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks as Gordon whimpered at the contact.

"Alright, fine, you win!" Gordon hissed in a hushed whisper, bracing his hands on his desk as he pushed

his chair back, "Now get over here," he ordered as he grasped Stefan's green striped tie and tugged him

closer. He knew that it wasn't a good idea to rile each other up like this at work, but it was apparent that

neither of them had much reserve left to resist the temptation.

If they were careful, they would be fine; and he will hold Stefan to that.

Stefan grinned in victory before stepping in front of his captain and combing his fingers through Gordon's

hair soothingly before leaning in and pecking him on the lips.

He knelt down on the floor and unzipped the other man's pants, arranging the folds of his clothing before

reaching his hand inside and taking hold of his lover's member; his ego fueled by the sight of pre-cum on

the tip.

Stefan looked up at Gordon and watched for his reactions as he gave his cock a few strokes, slow and

deliberate; leaning in closer to swipe his tongue along the underside and chuckled when the redhead

yelped and bit into his fist to silence the rest of his cry of surprise.

He then took Gordon's firm, pulsing cock into his mouth and began sucking on him as he bobbed his head;

one hand massaging his balls and the other caressing his inner thigh.

It took all the control Gordon had to keep from making too much noise, biting his lower lip and furrowing

his brows in concentration as the Pole continued his ministrations.

He clasped his hand over the one that petted his leg, intertwining his fingers with Stefan to share a physical

connection and help keep himself grounded; which was proving more and more difficult as Stefan sped up.

Stefan pulled off briefly, "Keeping it together, captain?" he mused before continuing to suck off the

redhead. He loved it when Gordon tried so hard to stay in control of himself only to completely fall to

pieces when he did all the right things to send his lover over the edge.

The furrowed brows, gritted teeth and flushed skin were the telltale signs that he was close…

"Barely," Gordon sputtered, squeezing Stefan's hand even tighter, "Fuck, I'm really starting to rethink-"

His attention was brought to the door as the doorknob suddenly rattled as it turned, his blood running cold.

Who was coming?

There was no time to get Stefan up and into a chair and fix his pants before the door opened-

"Shh!" he hushed the Pole as he gripped the top of his desk and pulled his chair in, nudging Stefan back

into the hollow space of his desk before leaning forward with his hands clasped to try to regain

his composure.

"Sir-" a young brunette began as she opened the door, pausing at the sight of the unusually rigid posture the

traffic captain possessed; his bright red hair mussed and his face as red as a tomato.

"Sir, are you alright?" the secretary asked, a look of worry painting her face as she stepped into the room.

"Donna," Gordon acknowledged her, readjusting his position in his chair uncomfortably, "Is there

something I can do for you?"

"I…just wanted to come by and say that Marge and I are done for the night," Donna spoke uncertainly.

"Oh, well-" he froze when he felt Stefan run his tongue along his shaft teasingly, bowing his head and

chewing his lower lip for all it was worth and not even caring if it fell into his lap.

'_Stefan, don't you fucking dare!'_ he cursed inwardly, nudging Stefan back with his knee.

"Sir, are you okay? Do you need a doctor?" Donna asked as she began to walk closer to her boss.

"No!" Gordon yelped as his hand shot out to stop the brunette, "No, I'm alright…Just a little tired from all

this paperwork," he replied lamely, pursing his lips into a tight smile in an attempt to reassure the woman.

"Are you sure?" she asked again with a raised eyebrow.

"_Yes_," he insisted, struggling to keep his lover back and ultimately decided to just keep his foot pressed into

the mischievous Pole's chest to keep him at bay, "I'm fine. Thank you for all you've done today; you

should go and get some rest."

"Thank you, sir, you too…" Donna smiled before taking her leave, looking back at the redhead curiously

before shutting the door behind her.

"Christ alive…" Gordon breathed before leaning back in his chair and rubbing his hands across his face.

"Well, that was fun – sort of," Stefan's voice murmured from under the desk.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gordon chastised the Pole as he backed his chair away from his desk to

give his lover room to crawl out, an unimpressed expression crossing his face when he noticed Stefan

rubbing his tender chest.

"Sorry, I thought it would've been exciting…" Stefan apologized as he stood to his feet and sat on the desk.

Gordon sighed, "Look, if you want to try something new, let's do it at your place, okay?"

Stefan nodded with a sheepish smile as the redhead placed his hand over the sore spot on his chest, his

fingertips caressing him in a soothing circular motion.

That was too close…

If Donna had seen him, and what he was doing between his captain's legs…they'd be finished.

He and Gordon would lose their jobs, they'd be imprisoned; maybe even executed for what they are.

How could he have been so reckless?

Gordon noticed the look on his lover's face; the glazed, downcast eyes and those full lips in a sad pout.

He always hated that look, he looked like an abandoned puppy…

"Hey," he murmured, reaching up to grasp the Pole's chin and force him to look at him, "_I'm_ the worrier in

this relationship, that look doesn't belong on your face," he spoke jokingly, snorting when Stefan bent

down to kiss his forehead.

"Okay, let's finish what we started; what do you say?" He suggested as he reached up and loosened

Stefan's tie before slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Stefan shook his head in disbelief, "You just said…"

"I meant we shouldn't in front of the secretaries; but we're here and I don't know about you but I

don't know if I can wait until we get home to do this," he mused as he raised a brow coyly.

"I-well, sure, I mean…" Stefan stuttered, chuckling as the redhead wrapped his arms securely around his

waist, "Great," he chuckled at his pathetic attempt to mince words, leaning down to touch their foreheads

together; purring when they sealed their lips together, "Perfect," he murmured as he moved to unbutton his

shirt, only to discover that they're already undone before moving to unbuckle his belt.

Gordon opened the bottom drawer of his desk and grabbed a bottle of lotion before closing it.

With the bottle in hand, he waited patiently and enjoyed the little show that Stefan unwittingly put on

for him. He slipped his hand under Stefan's white shirt and plaid jacket, caressing the soft skin on his back

and dragging his nails and chuckling as his lover shivered from the tickling sensation.

"Take your time, I'm enjoying the view," he purred, his voice thick with lust.

"Are you now?" Stefan snorted, pushing down his pants and boxers to his feet, pausing when he felt his

lover's hands grasp his hips; his teeth sinking down on his hip as he kneaded his ass cheeks.

'Someone's getting feisty, finally…'

After pulling off his pants and boxers, stumbling a bit since he had forgotten to remove his shoes first, he

felt Gordon's slick finger circling his entrance, "How would you like to do this?" he was asked.

"I can lay on the desk, it might be easier on the both of us," Stefan suggested, sucking in a breath and

grasping the edge of the wooden desk as the redhead slid his finger inside.

"Sounds good," Gordon agreed, inserting another lubricated finger and swirling both digits enticingly

within Stefan, placing a kiss on his tailbone as he searched for that special place within his lover.

Stefan froze when he felt the initial contact of Gordon's fingers rubbing against a bundle of nerves, his

elbows failing to support him as he dropped onto the surface of the desk and moaned as the feeling pulsated

and spread throughout his body; his stomach fluttering, his toes tingling and his heart racing.

"Feels good?" Gordon purred, getting up from his chair so he could lean over his lover's shuddering body,

pinching a nipple as a pleasant distraction as he added an uncomfortable third finger.

"_Fuck…_" Stefan groaned against the polished wood, his hips slamming down into the desk when those

nerves were pressed again, swallowing thickly as he felt Gordon's lips kissing his neck.

He bit back a disappointed whimper as Gordon withdrew his experienced fingers before standing back up,

raising a brow curiously when he was stopped from removing his jacket and fedora.

"Leave 'em be, you look good like this," Gordon smiled as he pecked Stefan on the cheek before squeezing

some lotion into his palm and beginning to carefully coat his member.

Stefan hummed appreciatively as he sat down on the desk and laid back as he watched Gordon touch

himself, wrapping his legs around his hips and bringing him in closer.

Gordon chuckled at his lover's urgency to get on with it, placing one hand on Stefan's hip as he positioned

himself and slowly eased himself into the Pole, licking his lips in anticipation.

Stefan shifted against the desk awkwardly once Gordon was seated, wondering why he wasn't moving.

Gordon took his time admiring Stefan in his disheveled state; his lover on his back, his jacket and shirt

revealing his toned chest and belly and leaving the rest to his imagination.

He reached out to brush his thumb along Stefan's plump lower lip, biting his own when the brunette sucked

on it. Throwing the last of his patience out the window, he leaned forward and nibbled on his lover's neck,

hands slipping underneath his remaining clothing to pinch his nipples as he gyrated his hips teasingly slow.

Stefan wrapped his arms around Gordon, failing to suppress a helpless whimper as his lover moved within

him at a painfully slow pace, "Oh, come on," he begged as he attempted to buck up into the redhead,

"Don't do this to me; I need it!"

Gordon chuckled at Stefan's frustration, reaching down to grab his lover's cock and tease it with his thumb,

"You want it, huh?" he goaded him.

"_Yes_," Stefan hissed through his teeth as the redhead stroked and pinched his body, "_Now_."

"What do you say?" Gordon asked with a bemused grin.

"Aw shit…Please?" Stefan suggested, desperation evident in his tone.

"No…Come on, Stefan, you know this" he teased, his hands stopping but still gyrating his hips enticingly.

"Fuck. Me." Stefan insisted with a glare.

"Well, that's part of it; come on, what do you say, _detective_?" Gordon asked again, pulling out before

slamming roughly into his lover and chuckling when Stefan groaned; both from arousal and frustration.

"_Please_…Captain?" Stefan asked with a hint of uncertainty.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Gordon smiled at the younger man when he had rolled his eyes

sarcastically.

"You and your mind games, I swear-" Stefan was abruptly cut off when Gordon crashed their lips together,

smiling as he parted his lips and welcomed Gordon's tongue, his fingers running through his lover's hair.

Gordon gasped when he came back up for air, standing up and holding onto Stefan's hips before moving

again; groaning as he moved within the other man and gave them both what they've been craving.

Stefan's moans grew louder as Gordon thrusted into him feverishly, taking hold of the redhead's shoulders

and bucking up into him.

Gordon began to stroke the brunette's member, making sure to hit that same bundle of nerves as he moved

within his lover. He was surprised when Stefan reached up and grabbed the back of his head to pull him in

for another kiss, thankful for the protection that his blue jacket provided as Stefan's fingers dug into his

back as he got closer to his climax.

Stefan bit his lip to the point he was sure part of it split but he couldn't care less, his head too far gone to

fully appreciate the loving look in Gordon's eyes as he breathed his name; his eyes squeezing shut as

Gordon sealed their lips to help mask the Pole's enthusiastic groan as it tore from his throat.

One look at Stefan's stained chest and swollen lips had Gordon embracing the other man tightly as he

rammed into him, unable to suppress the wanton moans that passed his lips; his back arching and freezing

in place like a gorgeous, lifelike statue.

When Gordon bowed his head and sighed after coming down from his high, Stefan reached up and pulled

him down so he laid on his chest; his fingers running through his hair and kissing his brow as their chests

rose and fell from their labored breathing.

"Maybe I should come visit you in your office more often," Stefan joked breathlessly.

"As great as that would be I don't think we can take anymore chances from here on out," Gordon scoffed.

"Fair enough, but could you at least come home early on Friday nights?" he pleaded, propping himself up

on one elbow and resting his chin in his hand.

"I can try; so long as you give me your word that you won't end up drunk every single night, you always

get these crazy ideas when you're drunk," the redhead countered as he folded his arms on Stefan's chest.

"Hey, some of my best ideas come to me when I have a couple drinks," Stefan laughed.

"And so far the only one that's worked are the handcuffs…"

"Give it time, something will come up eventually," he sighed, smiling as he brushed his lover's hair from

his face, tickling the shell of his ear.

Gordon chuckled as he leaned forward to seal their lips once more, inwardly agreeing that they had all the

time in the world to discover the best, most vulnerable parts of each other.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

It's been nearly five months since I wrote a romance story and I've been really inspired lately to write

about Stefan and Leary – the best partner and best captain, in my opinion.

I always feel so bad about how Stefan utterly fails to impress any woman in the game; which is a shame

because I think he's a sweetheart.

An AU headcanon of mine is that Stefan is actually in love with Gordon or is in a secret relationship with

him since they appear to be so close – and Stefan seems to have an affinity for redheads, in particular.

Don't worry, I still adore StefanxCole but I wanted to experiment with StefanxLeary as well!

Also, I really appreciate all the feedback and suggestions everyone has been giving me, thank you so much!

To answer a couple anons in particular: Yes, I do plan on writing more ColexStefan and ColexRoy; and I

also plan on writing a wedding fic for StefanxCole, though I'm not sure if it'll be a modern AU or them as

older men in the present time.

If anyone has more ideas they'd like me to write about, feel free to PM me or leave a suggestion!

Lin


End file.
